injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Injustice Roleplay
This is the Injustice Roleplay page. Pick a character from the list below, and mark it as yours with (insert your username here) and then start roleplaying - remember, you may choose 4 characters to the max. Whenever using dialogue, do (insert character here): (insert text here) Remember to always leave your signature after putting your text. Characters *Nightwing (Cartoon44) *Aquaman (Artemis Panther) *Batman (Cartoon44) *Deathstroke AKA Slade (Fireworks888) *Green Arrow (TetraxGodOfDiamonds) *Red Hood (Fireworks888) *Joker (Godkombat21) *Harley Quinn *Black Adam (Godkombat21) *Captain Marvel AKA Shazam (Artemis Panther) *Cyborg (Cartoon44) *Catwoman (TetraxGodOfDiamonds) *Doomsday (Godkombat21) *Wonder Woman *Flash (Artemis Panther) (Add more if characters are missing) Roleplay Bruce Wayne (Batman) finishes off with his job at Wayne Enterprises. He gets out of the building, getting into his limo surrounded by papparazi. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:31, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bruce: No pictures, please. Vicki- (gets up and destroys camera) - I said no pictures. (gets back into limo as it drives off) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:31, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bruce grins as he sits in the backseat. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Bruce: Nothing can suprise me today. I'm feeling great today.... I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:50, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (ontop of a nearby building) Oh, you won't be saying that after today. (aims RPG at limo and fires) Fireworks888 (talk) 21:17, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Speeding onto the scene, misdirecting Deathstroke's rocket) Not today, Deathstroke. I don't have time for this. Artemis Panther (talk) 21:41, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: Oh Flash. I can hit a moving target any day. *cocks sniper* Fireworks888 (talk) 21:56, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Flash: (Appears next to Deathstroke, holding his sniper) Good luck with that. (Punches Deathstroke in the face) Now if you'll excuse me, I have to be somewhere. Artemis Panther (talk) 22:01, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: As do I. Now if you excuse me. (dives off building) (while falling) I HAVE SOME BUSSINESS TO ATTEND TO! (lands on sidewalk,waits for Wayne's limo to pass, gets under it and plants a bomb under it.) (Rolls out from under) I always loved fireworks. Especially the EXPENSIVE ones! (detonates bomb,blowing the limo to flip upside down) Batman: Not today. (Gets in bat suit, ejects from limo and grapples onto Wayne enterprises) Thanks for the help, Flash. (Throws batarang at Deathstroke) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 11:35, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (catches batarang and crushes it) Oh, Batman. I've been looking foward to seeing you. (charges at Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 16:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: (Lightning flashes in between Batman and Deathstroke, Shazam appears) You really thought Batman wouldn't radio for help, Slade? (Punches Slade in the face, shattering his helmet, sending him flying back) Artemis Panther (talk) 16:53, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (shadow covers up the exposed face parts) Of course I thought about backup. So, I bought some to. (extends collapsible staff while 4 Slade Robots come in) Fireworks888 (talk) 17:09, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Catwoman:(Lands Down in the arena and smiles sliding her charp claw fingers down here face) Hello Boys..Nice to See You here. (Looks at batman) Oh..Bruce Baby,Your here. Meow (Scratches the air with her claws towards you eyeing you in a flirting way) puurfect......Bow Down To The Gods Mortals! (Talk) 18:05 May 18,2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: Robots, Eliminate Shazam. I'll deal with Batman. (sprints towards Batman and jumps really high up) RAAAAAAAA (slams down the staff on Batman's head) Fireworks888 (talk) 20:47, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: Nobody's going anywhere! (Blocks Deathstroke with arm, throwing him off to the ground) Let's finish this, Deathstroke....and Catwoman, don't go anywhere. I'll be after '''you '''next. I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:39, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (Slade Kip Ups and Knocks Batman off his feet with staff) Fireworks888 (talk) 21:48, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Grapples Deathstroke's feet together and slams him down to the ground with him, cracking the other part of his mask) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 21:58, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (backflips up on his feet and roundhouses Batman, causing Batman to slightly stumble) (tackles Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:04, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Green Arrow:I'll Deal with Catwoman,Dont worry Bats (Grabs his bow and shoots a smoke arrow to catwomans direction,The smoke forms around her area making her unable to see anything,he then runs to the smoke and punches her in the face and trips her down) Bow Down To The Gods Mortals! (Talk) Batman: Thanks, Arrow....(struggles) (Turns over on the ground with his chest facing Deathstroke's face and then starts punching his face until it starts to bleed) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:14, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (grips both fist together and slams them as hard as I can into Batman's face) (then falls over and holds face due to it's pain) You're a .... (spits out blood) vicious fighter. I like it. (gets up slowly, limps over to you and kick you in the gut with all of the strength I have left) Fireworks888 (talk) 22:22, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Batman: You're done, Slade. Give in. Give up. (Blocks kick and punches back in Deathstroke's chest) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 22:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (gets up) NEVER! (jumps out of the way for a Slade Bot to tackle Batman) Fireworks888 (talk) 03:14, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Catwoman:(Jumps infront of the slade bot and sratches it in half) sorry...deathstroke he's mine (Turns around and Tackles Batman) Bow Down to the Gods Mortals! (talk) Batman: (Pushes Selina off and punches her in the jaw and then kicks her chest) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 14:52, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Deathstroke: (throws a grenade towards the both of you) Fireworks888 (talk) 15:33, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Batman: (Kicks Selina in the chest again, and then throws a batarang at the grenade, blowing it up in mid-air. Ducks to the ground with cape covering body to protect from explosion) I am vengeance. I am the night. I am BATMAN. (talk) 20:18, May 19, 2013 (UTC) Shazam: (Grabs all robots around him and shatters them) Let's end this, Slade! (Flies to Slade, grabbing him an bearhugging him) SHAZAM!!!! (Lightning flashes down and shocks Deathstroke) Artemis Panther (talk) 02:15, May 22, 2013 (UTC)